The Legend of Mister Hero
by Delicate Strawberry Sama
Summary: "Not my jurisdiction. But I have a feeling it'd suit you just fine!" What was meant to be a prank by Ravio was taken a couple of steps too far, and Link finds himself attached to a business he never would have thought himself doing in a million years.
1. Part 1

**The Legend of Mister Hero**

_In which Ravio is much more expensive and Link is conveniently super flexible. _

Link detached himself from the wall with a sigh, having returned from the Turtle Rock in Lorule. To get to the next dungeon however, he needed the Fire Rod. If the next one was to be anything like the previous, he couldn't just rent items from Ravio. He'd need to buy them. He had three thousand rupees at the ready for the Fire Rod anyway, and was making his way back home. He would've called for Irene's broom to fly him there, but he decided that getting more rupees on the way wouldn't hurt his wallet. He defeated a few Octorok and Soldiers as he collected the green and blue gems. He then came upon a red rupee amongst a line of greens. Without a second thought, he went to pick them up, thinking himself lucky that there'd be a red rupee just lying around.

Or not.

Before he even bent down to pick up the crimson stone, a Like Like emerged from the ground, swallowing Link! The boy yelped, struggling with all his might to get out of the trap. He wasn't being harmed much, but the decreasing weight of his wallet was injury enough. With a loud cry, Link forced himself out of the slimy beast, falling to the ground. His sword was back in his hand in less than a second, and he slashed at the Like Like with a mighty fury, trying to reclaim his stolen money. It was futile though, they were all already digested with no way to could get them back. Yet, once the enemy was defeated, a shiny green rupee appeared from the smoke where it disintegrated.

Link scowled, picking up the green rupee and shoving it in his wallet. He jogged the rest of the way to his house without any trouble.

"A warm welcome, Mister Hero!" Ravio greeted, Sheerow hovering by his side. His mask covered his distasteful expression at the state and smell of the hero. Link just smiled at the merchant and walked over to the Fire Rod on display. "Ah, the Fire Rod!" Ravio chirped. "The rental price is two thousand rupees, and the buying price is five thousand."

Link reached into his wallet before he froze. "F-fi- _Five thousand_?!" He screeched. "It was three thousand before!"

Ravio nodded. "It was! But after a closer inspection, I noticed that you had damaged her during your last rental. So I had to increase the price!"

"Surely the price would go _down_?"

Ravio shrugged. "You're going to buy it anyway, even if I raised the price to ten thousand. Which maybe I should..."

"N-no! No. Look... it's fine..." Link rummaged through his wallet, before he gulped.

"Something wrong?"

Link trembled. "I only had three thousand put aside for the Fire Rod, then a Like Like came and took over half of my rupees!"

Ravio shuddered at the mention of the monster. "Oh, don't talk to me about those things! I'd rather face a hundred of those Soldiers in a dark, scary cave than have _one_ of _those_ things anywhere near me!"

Link chuckled. Of course, anything that threatened Ravio and his rupees would have him shaking in his scarf. Then Link sighed. "Where am I going to get five thousand rupees from? It takes long enough risking my life for scraps."

"What about that blacksmith you work for?"

"I doubt it. I've been sleeping in so much for the past few days, I'd be lucky to get even one rupee from him. Five thousand is out of the question." Ravio thought. "Please Ravio, can't you just lower the price a bit? Help me out here!"

Ravio sighed. "Well, only for you, Mister Hero, as you are my best customer! I'll sell you the Fire Rod for only... four thousand five hundred rupees."

Link started to tremble again. "You barely took anything off."

"Oh? Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind paying full price then!"

"Either way, I don't have enough money!"

"You forget that you can rent it for two thousand rupees!"

"Is there a reason why you're so overpriced?"

"Take it or leave."

Link whimpered. "I'll pay the full five thousand, okay? Just... lemme get some more rupees first."

Ravio nodded triumphantly. "There is a job offer in Kakariko that may help you out. Quick, easy money, they say!"

Link scowled. "Why don't you apply then?"

Ravio laughed. "Not my jurisdiction. But I have a feeling it'd suit you just fine!"

_XOXOXOX_

"_Not my jurisdiction. But I have a feeling it'd suit you just fine."_

Link's eye twitched, he replaying that line in his head over and over. He was in the milk bar, reading over a leaflet advertising the job offer.

"_It'd suit you just fine."_

What in Hyrule was that supposed to mean?! Ravio and Link didn't know each other very well, but did he really give off this sort of impression?! He couldn't have, he was just a boy at fifteen! What part of him suited _this_?!

Link had some suspicions about the Milk Bar. While it seemed innocent enough, selling milk along side a two man band playing music, it never felt the same passing by at night. When he rarely did happen to pass by after midnight, he would hear louder music the closer he got to it. It didn't seem to disturb the rest of the village, nor did it effect him in anyway, but he always thought it strange. He once asked Blacksmith about it, but the older man waved him off, telling him he was 'too young to understand'.

Looking at the leaflet in front of him, he understood completely.

He was at the back of the bar, in a room customers weren't allowed in. He had asked the bartender about the job and was pointed to this room, where a rather flamboyant looking man handed him this leaflet.

"_But I have a feeling it'd suit you just fine."_

"A... a..."

"_It'd suit you..."_

"Pole dancer, yes," the flamboyant man said.

"_...just fine."_

Link choked, shaking in embarrassment. "While you do look a little young," the flamboyant man explained. "You'll attract a new audience; maybe even please old fans. Many people have started to tire from the women prancing around on stage, so you might just be what we're looking for." He tilted Link's chin up so that they were staring face to face. "Yes, you have a good face. Although those eyebrows may have to go."

Link pulled himself back, blushing furiously while covering his eyebrows. "N-no! L-look, I'm a little d-desperate right now, b-but I don't want to do this full time! I... I just need a few thousand rupees and I-I'll be on my way."

The flamboyant man laughed. "Boy, you're asking for a lot! It's taken full time workers endless months of the same old just to earn a 'few thousand' as you say. You want to earn that in a couple of nights? Well, you're going to have to be something special!"

Link sighed. He didn't need the full five thousand. He could probably scrape a couple of thousand if he was lucky then hunt for the rest. "C-Can I please just star tonight? I don't actually need too much."

The flamboyant man rolled his eyes. "Okay, sure." He looked outside of the window, seeing that the sun was setting. "Follow me backstage. We'll get you all pampered up."

_XOXOXOX_

It was past midnight, and for once, Link was wide awake. His nerves were keeping him awake, as well as the uncomfortable feeling he had of what state he was in. He was in white tights and a frilly green shirt that had the lowest v-neck he'd ever seen. It had might as well be called a v-stomach. This meant that practically all of his chest was exposed, but his nipples were safely behind the shirt. He wore long white detached sleeves as the green top didn't have any of their own. On his neck was a black collar that had a mini green rupee on it, and his long ears had many golden clip-on earrings. As he was young, he wasn't required to strip completely nude – like some of the women do – or to show off much skin. Yet with the skin tight tights and revealing shirt, Link felt as though he was showing off everything.

What also made him uncomfortable was the sparkly, colourful make-up on his face. He would've put Yuga to shame. Once he saw himself in the mirror, he was unrecognisable. Blacks and greens and pinks decorated his face, his eyes bolder by the black paint outlining them, his lips more noticeable by a light pink colour coating them. Small jewels were used to adorn the swirls of make-up on his face, and they sparkled relentlessly in certain lights and angles. And his hair...

The stylists kept his long sideburns, but one half of his fringe was greased, covering one eye, giving him a mysterious – and quite seductive – look. The rest was slicked back, and he was given lime green extensions that was tied into a ponytail, so it looked as if his auburn hair suddenly switched to green. Oh, and of course, the ponytail sparkled.

Link sat backstage, watching the women flawlessly go through their routine in front of a hungry crowd. It was mostly men, but Link was surprised to see the occasional lady in the audience, seemingly enjoying the show just as much. Link looked down at himself. Of course he looked feminine, but he knew there was no way that he could prance around the pole without anybody noticing his bulge, especially all the men who stood right in front of the stage, some reaching out their hands just to be able to touch the dancers. Many dancing ladies teased the men by going closer to them before quickly moving away, while others ignored them.

As he was watching, Link was fascinated by how the professional dancers moved and bent and spun all on one static pole. He didn't watch them too much or too closely though, as the last thing he needed was to dance with an evident and aching hard on. He also watched the men throwing rupees up on the stage, the dancers collecting them afterwards. The flamboyant man explained that they were almost like tips, but they all got paid an actual salary.

Speaking of the flamboyant man, he appeared behind Link just as one of the performances ended. "It's your turn!" he whispered enthusiastically.

Link felt about ready to vomit. Easy money, Ravio had said. Just for him, Ravio had said. Five thousand rupees, Ravio had said.

The things Link does to save two worlds.

The flamboyant man went on stage, Link standing, feeling his legs and whole body shake. "And now, introducing a new face, I want to proudly present all of you to: Mister Hero!"

_Mister Hero_? _That_ was his stripper name? But he was in no place to argue, so slowly walked out on stage when the flamboyant man left it. The crowd stared at him, watching his every movement. Link grabbed hold of the steel pole with one hand, leaning against it for support. He felt as if he were going to collapse from the pressure and embarrassment.

The band at the back of the stage started playing a rather slow, heavy tune. The lights dimmed, a spotlight shone on the teenage hero.

As the singers began singing, Link sucked up all his courage, took a firm grip of the pole, and launched himself into a spin. He'd seen how the other dancers had done the same, so decided to imitate their moves as he had none of his own.

His ponytail whipped around him, shining in the given light. He sunk to the ground, sticking out his crotch while moving his hips. His eyes were closed, as he had no idea where to look otherwise. His face burnt, he ashamed of himself, although he doubted that anyone in the audience knew who he was. Still the audience remained silent, only the sound of the band playing in the background audible. Mister Hero was up again, arching his back as he went around the pole. He soon stopped, easily climbing up the metal and wrapping his legs around it, spinning all the while. His legs crossed and supporting him, he leant his upper body back, his hands trailing the skin of his chest that was showing.

Although the crowd was silent, that only made it easier for Link to block them out completely, he gaining more confidence each minute that passed. He showed off his flexibility that many would be surprised he even had as he went upside down, doing the splits in the air. He showed off his upper body strength that wouldn't be expected of someone with such a scrawny figure, holding himself horizontal and lifting his legs up above him. He showed his creativity, stringing together a routine from thin air, yet not once did he stutter or stop. He knew what had worked well for the women before him, and used that to his advantage.

But Link also showed something not even he knew he processed; his ability to be sensual. He rubbed his groin against the pole as he slid down it, licked the metal, and even gave the audience a full view of his barely clothed ass, swinging and shaking it in time to the beat of the song.

As the song ended, Link perfectly timed spinning to the ground, he curled around the base of the metal beam. The horde remained silent, even as the main lights turned on. Link sat up, for the first time looking at the people with open eyes. Although they didn't say anything, they didn't look disappointed. And that's when it hit him. A sudden burst of cheers and a parade of rupees filled the air. Link blushed, but stared in awe and wonder at the tips he was being given. Red, purple, _silver_. Someone backstage had thrown his hat at him, he using the piece of clothing to collect his prize.

Unlike the ladies before him, not only a certain few customers gave money to him. Literally everybody he looked at was fishing into their pockets. He didn't realize how _rich_ people were! His hat was stuffed full of rupees, yet there were still more coming. A cheeky audience member slipped a red rupee in the hem of his tights, causing him to flush even more. Other men caught on and decided to do the same, so it looked like Link had a belt of multicoloured gems. With that, a full hat and a handful of money, Link took a quick bow and scurried off the stage into the back. There, he was met in the embrace of the flamboyant man.

"You were amazing!" he exclaimed. "I haven't seen quite a reaction like that since I first started this business! I didn't think you had it in you, boy!"

Other admiring dancers circled around him, cooing and complimenting him. Others stood back, glaring in envy. "Don't mind them," one tall lady whispered to him. "They just don't get as much reaction because they're becoming old hags."

"Having a cute little boy on our team would be so cool!" another, younger, dancer cheered, hugging Link from behind. "Can we keep him? Please?"

Link squirmed, freeing himself from her grip. "Ah no. I-I'm not staying."

A chorus of disappointed 'awws' followed. "Why not?"

"I-I... I'm really busy at the moment with other work!" Link bowed. "But thank you. Thank you for having me!"

The flamboyant man smiled and nodded. "Remember, any time you want to come back, you're most welcome."

"You can't just let him go!" one of the dancers whined.

"Make him stay!" another joined.

The flamboyant man just laughed, walking Link into the dressing room. He took all of Link's rupees and put them in a separate bag, along with an extra tip of his own. Mister Hero was made down, his face scrubbed of all the make-up and jewels, he parting from the tight clothes and accessories, until the normal Link was the person in his reflection. He stared at his reflection long enough for the flamboyant man to notice. He chuckled, getting Link's attention. "Yes, it's like another part of you is gone, isn't it? That's what many of the other girls describe it as." He sat down next to the hero. "Many people frown upon the work we do, but it's not that bad, as you experienced. Once you have a taste, it's hard to just put it behind you. You're just entertaining people and making them happy, and you saw many of the girls, right? They were also having fun just being themselves." Link was handed his sack of rupees, he surprised at the weight.

"Mister Hero," the flamboyant man said, as if saying the name for the first time. "It suits you. You were our hero – for tonight, at least. The boy who suggested the name was right about you."

"Boy?" Link murmured. The flamboyant man stood up, leading Link through two doors that took him into the bar. He was afraid to go out after so soon, but nobody turned to face him as they walked past. When some people did, they only looked up the his temporary escort, the man getting smiles and thanks. Of course, he was totally unrecognisable as Mister Hero.

The flamboyant man waved Link off, smiling at him when they got to the exit of the bar. Link smiled meekly, the door being closed in his face.

The boy let out a deep breath, having almost no energy to carry the sack in his hands. A sudden wave of tiredness hit him, his nervousness and excitement dying down. However, he jumped in the air when he felt a hand on his shoulder, facing whatever foe was behind him. "It's only me, Mister Hero!" the rough voice of Ravio said through the big purple hood, the familiar white bird perched on the top. Even through the hood, Link could sense the gleam in Ravio's eyes when he looked down at the bag full of Rupees. "Oh, and is that for me?"

"Not all of it," Link said, clutching the bag. "We'll count it when we get home."

Ravio and Sheerow followed the green clad hero on the walk back to his house. "So?" Ravio said. Link looked at him in confusion. "The job? It was good then?"

Link blushed, first of embarrassment, then of fury. "What did you mean when you said it suited me?" he snapped. "Do I look like that sort of person to you?"

Ravio laughed, Sheerow chirping happily. "Well, no. It was to rile you up! I didn't actually think that you'd go for it! Though I'm sure many people were glad you did, _Mister Hero_."

Link gasped, pointing at the merchant. "It was you! Y-you tipped that guy off! You suggested that stripper name for me!"

Ravio laughed. "I have to say, Mister Hero. I didn't think you'd be so flexible! You gave us quite a shock!" He patted his pet.

"Y... you _watched_?!"

"Of course! I wanted to support you! I almost didn't recognise you. But if you looked _real_ close, then you could see that... Hey, what are you doing back there?" Link had stopped walking, his head lowered. "What, all that dancing hurt your legs or something?" Link dropped to his knees, crying into his hands. "H-hey! What's all this about?!"

"I can't get married any more..." Link sobbed.

_XOXOXOX_

The next day, Link bought the Fire Rod from Ravio at a discount price of four thousand rupees. Before departing to Lorule, Link headed over to Kakariko Village for a top up of milk. He entered the Milk Bar, glad to see it returned to normal – minimum amount of people, with only a band of two playing light music in the background. Link bought a bottle of milk from the bartender, and was about to leave when talk from the table of soldiers caught him off.

"... moved like a pro!" one of them was saying. "You guys should've seen it!"

"Maybe he'll be back again tonight! You guys should definitely come along!"

"I dunno... we haven't been hearing much on Princess Zelda..."

"You're always so caught up with work! When was the last time you took some time out for yourself? Just join us tonight! That's all we ask!"

"You just gotta see this Hero guy with your own eyes!"

Link froze, his cheeks burning. They were talking about him! He looked over at them, surprised that the soldiers were also looking at him. "Hey kid, stop eavesdropping!" one of them barked. "This isn't for the ears of youngsters."

Link ran out of the bar, blushing as he laughed to himself. If only they knew. But he was glad they didn't. Then he had a sudden thought. Some of the soldiers wouldn't be seeing Mister Hero, because Mister Hero had had an early retirement.

"_Remember, any time you want to come back, you're most welcome."_

A smile spread across Link's face. He could spend a dozen or so hours in Lorule. Then he'd quickly come back. Mister Hero wouldn't like to disappoint fans.

**END.**

* * *

**I dub this the Stripper-rific AU, although Mister Hero hasn't done any stripping... _yet_. A few notes from me:**

**The whole concept for this was based off the picture and description of _The Legend of Zelda Ballet_ by _yuni_ on devianTART. I would put a link here, but... I obviously can't...  
I've done a second part to this and am currently working on a third, but the second part will have to be thoroughly revised because I wrote it in a rush and half tired, plus it's like three times the length of this chapter. -_- So much work! Oh, and I hoped you liked Ravio in this chapter, because he's not coming back. (I miss him so much...)  
And because Hyrule is so small in ALBW, I had to increase the scale for everything, which is how the Milk Bar has a backstage and a hidden stage (and why Ravio is so damn EXPENSIVE). I also increased the population, because Hyrule is a _kingdom_ for Goddesses sake!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Part 2

**The Legend of Mister Hero**

_The Misadventures Continue..._

"Happy birthday Link!"

Link stared in awe, before he broke out into a characteristic blush. Gulley had woke him up after he slept in – which was happening more and more regularly than it used to. Link thought he was going to get another earful from the Blacksmith. He was right, just not in this way.

In front of him was a home-made banner hung on the ceiling with the words 'Happy Birthday' painted on. Inside the house were Blacksmith and his family, Irene, and even Princess Zelda with Impa by her side. They all surrounded a two layer cake with one lit candle on the top.

Link stuttered. "T-thank you all..." He covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Gosh, what are you waiting for then?" Irene snapped, her arms crossed across her chest. "C'mon eat the cake!"

"F-for b-breakfast?"

"Yes!" Irene pulled Link towards the cake. "And you'd better like it! It's my Gram's special recipe!" Link gave the girl an uneasy look. "What? Just because she's a witch doesn't mean it's poison. All those potions she made you tasted nice anyway, right?"

Link couldn't deny that. At first, he'd thought that the potions would taste horrible – especially the blue one – but they weren't too bad.

"Blow out the candles first," the Blacksmith's Wife said. "Don't forget to make a wish."

Make a wish? Link turned to the princess, the both of them exchanging knowing glances. They had once made a wish together, which was to help Lorule by giving them their very own Triforce. Thinking of Lorule made Link think of Ravio, as he would sometimes. Their farewell was quick, yet everything that needed to be said was. But it seemed like their time spent together was short. He didn't really get to see much of him with all his adventuring, nor did he get to know him – even though, in a way, Ravio was him.

The candle may not have been the Triforce, but Link blew it out, wishing with all his heart to be able to see his Lorulean friend just once more – even if briefly.

The clapping and cheering broke him from his train of thought, and Irene pushed a knife into his hand. "Cut the cake!" she exclaimed. Link chuckled, cutting and distributing the cake into even slices. Irene insisted he have two, even though it was still early morning and he'd only just woken up. Yet there was still over a quarter of the cake left after everyone had had some.

Link was given a sufficient amount of attention, but the Blacksmith family couldn't really take their eyes of the princess. They weren't sure how she received word of Link's birthday, nor did they know why she had decided to come along. But seeing them with each other showed that they got along well.

"Are you always up so late?" Zelda asked Link, the two sitting next to each other with Impa by the princess's side, enjoying tea and cake. "The Blacksmith was relying on that fact, so I thought it must happen regularly."

Link chuckled sheepishly. "It didn't use to happen so much. But after the adventure, it's been happening a lot more."

Irene tutted, bringing up a chair to join the two. "I don't know who chose _you _to be the hero if you can't even get up in time for work in the morning! I have to be up extra early for training with Gram! You'd be a terrible wizard!"

Link blushed while Zelda laughed. "Maybe you could make him a potion that'll make him wake up earlier?"

Irene nudged Link's sides. "Yeah, that's what you need! You'd better pay me for it though!" She stared Link in the eyes, moving closer to him. "I hear that you're loaded! What does this blacksmithing job pay?"

Link's face flared. "W-where you'd hear t-_that_?"

Irene huffed. "I'm smarter than I look. You bought multiple bottles of the most expensive potion Gram had to sell, word in Kakariko is that you'd often do a lot of spending, and you bought everything from that merchant guy who took over your house, and don't think that I don't know how expensive he was! So, spill it! Where'd you get all these rupees from? Did ya steal from the castle or something?"

Link became suddenly very aware that all attention was on him, as Irene had spoken pretty loudly. Of course, it was also Ravio that had introduced him to his side job, one that nobody except he and Sheerow knew of, and of course the other workers. Every Friday night, when the Milk Bar went from it's innocent façade into an adult only territory, Link would go from the easily embarrassed lazy hero to the seductively sensual dancer, Mister Hero. He became very popular very easily, and after it was decided that Friday night was his night, that became the most popular night of the week. This earned him a lot of money on top of the pocket money he earned working for Blacksmith.

But he couldn't tell anyone _that_.

"I'm really not loaded!" Link blurted out. "Blacksmith is the only person who pays me! I'm just really good at saving!"

Link's face was a bright red, he sweating. Zelda put a hand on his shoulder, as if to calm him down. Irene crossed her arms again. "There's no need to get so defensive. What, you hiding something?"

Link shook his head, cursing his flushed face. He looked over to Blacksmith, who was giving him a peculiar look. On that always meant he'd catch up on the matter later.

But the subject was dropped, and the rest of the party went on comfortably. It went on into the early afternoon, which was when Zelda and Impa had to depart, as they had important duties to attend to. It was when they left that another visitor came in. It was Captain. Link greeted him politely.

"Ah, happy birthday Link," Captain replied. "You're growing into a real man now that you're sixteen. I hope that you'll be taking your responsibilities a lot more seriously then."

Link nodded. He didn't expect a present from Captain. Then again, he didn't expect anything from anyone, but asking for nothing was too much to ask for. He led Captain to Blacksmith, leaving them to talk in private in the kitchen along with Blacksmith's Wife. He was about to leave the area completely to go and entertain Gulley and Irene, but couldn't find them. He searched around the small house and the yard for a while, thinking that they were hiding on purpose. On his second trek around the house, he passed the kitchen again, stopping when he heard what was being said inside.

"I just think you need a break, and I hear a lot about him! He's amazing!"

Link's freckled cheeks began to burn. Was Captain talking about what he thought he was talking about? To Blacksmith, who was practically his _father_?!

Blacksmith grunted. "I've heard of him. I didn't know the Milk Bar would go as low as to hire underage children just to attract more customers. I wouldn't want Gulley or Link doing something like that, nor do I want to watch anyone their age doing it."

"But it's _not_ Gulley or Link!" _So Captain thought._ "Just this once. This one Friday, which was promised to be special. Don't make me have wasted buying this second ticket!"

That's right. As Link's birthday fell on a Friday, that night he'd have to be Mister Hero. Of course, now that he was sixteen, he was no longer considered 'underage', meaning that while he still couldn't strip completely naked, he was allowed to show a _lot_ more skin – say, nothing but a pair of shorts and heels to match. With this new information, Link wanted to put on a special performance to experience actually being able to strip. If he caused a ruckus fully clothed, then the Milk Bar would practically explode when they saw what he had in store for them that night.

Very reluctantly, Blacksmith agreed to go. His wife voiced her concerns. "Don't come home too late, will you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be coming home as soon as I see this guy."

Captain gave a humorous sigh.

Link walked away in a daze. He didn't think that he'd have to perform in front of his father figure. If he even sees him, he'll just know that he'll seize up...

_XOXOXOX_

It was two hours to midnight when Link snuck from his house to go to Kakariko Village. He was extra careful passing by Blacksmith's house, just in case he was seen by either the Blacksmith or Captain, but neither of them emerged from the home. He quickly made the rest of the way to the Milk Bar. The owner nodded to him, also one of the few people who knew of his alter ego. He didn't find out straight away, as it was only after he started questioning him and Flamboyant Man for his late night attendances and departures. Having no other choice but to tell the truth, the owner found out, but swore to secrecy as long as he got front row seats for all performances. It was a deal.

Link went through a door that led backstage, using a key that he was given. While he was early tonight, he felt it necessary to avoid Blacksmith, although he'd probably see him in the crowd. As soon as he got backstage, he was taken into the arms of a girl now only three years older than him; the dancer that he was the closest to out of the whole team. "Happy birthday little guy!" she exclaimed, squeezing him as tight as she could. "Although, you're not so little any more, are you?" Her nickname was Cherri, which was deprived from her cherry red bob cut. She didn't tell anybody her real name.

Link smiled, standing up straighter to emphasise his small height change. Cherri nodded, impressed. "Heh, now you actually reach my shoulders! In another year, you may just scrape under my chin!"

"Hey!" Link pouted. Then the two burst into a fit of giggles. They struck up a friendly conversation about how Link's day had been so far, walking to the comfortable couches outside the entrance to the stage.

Like Link, Cherri was in her normal attire of a sensible skirt, over sized sweater and boots with tights and green rimmed glasses. She didn't look particularly attractive at first glance, nor did she looked like she belonged to the stripper business. Apparently, the best are said to be the people one would least suspect.

During the conversation, Link ended up expressing his anxiety over the fact that he'd be performing in front of Blacksmith, to which Cherri only laughed at.

"Do you know how many times I've stripped in front of my father?" she asked. Link's eyes widened, causing her to laugh even more. "You don't go into this business to try and avoid anyone. At least once in their lives, somebody you know will come to watch us. When this Gulley kid hits puberty, you'll probably be performing for _him_! I've heard rumours that even the princess's _nursemaid_ has popped in here a few times. But it's to be expected. We're the only business like this in Hyrule. Sometimes we do travel around a bit, but everyone in the kingdom will come to visit us at least once. If you wanna keep on doing this, you'd better get over it now!"

Link sagged his shoulders and sighed. He knew that Cherri was right. Deep down inside, he knew it was inevitable that something like this would happen. He just didn't think it'd have to happen so soon. "Did your father recognise you?"

Now Cherri blushed a bit, although she still held her smirk. "Well, not the first few visits. As it turned out however, I was his favourite. When I turned eighteen, I was old enough to give lap dances – that's something for you to look forward to, by the way. My dad was the first person I gave an official lap dance to, as he was the first person to request me. I was doing fine for a while-"

"You actually _did_ it?!" Link exclaimed.

"Well of course! It was embarrassing, but I didn't want him to find out! So I just did as I was trained to do, but I forgot one little thing." Cherri tapped a spot on her backside. Link gasped, knowing what she meant. "Yep. He saw my unique horse shaped birthmark and immediately knew it was me. He paled and called me by my real name. Then I froze and we just stared at each other for the longest time. We didn't communicate for _days_ afterwards, but he eventually needed answers, so I told him everything."

Link's face burned, he feeling the awkwardness and embarrassment of the situation. "Yet you're still here?"

Cherri nodded. "Thankfully, my father understood that because I was doing it for so long, it was my passion so allowed me to continue. And it brings in more money, so there's no real downside." Link sighed, they both smiling. "The moral of the story is: if you don't want to get found out, act confident and cover anything that could give you away." Cherri gave a devious smirk, leaning in towards Link. "I saw the outfit you had chosen for your special performance. You really don't have anything to hide, do you?"

Link's cheeks flared brightly, he looking away. "Only a few faint scars..."

Before the conversation could be continued, their boss, Flamboyant Man, strode to them. "Happy birthday, Link," he said. Link smiled, nodding his head. "I trust that Mister Hero going to steal the show tonight?"

"He can't steal what's already his," Cherri chuckled. Link blushed, looking away. Flamboyant Man took the two dancers' hands, leading them to the dressing room.

"There's still only about an hour left. Why don't we get you two made up?"

_XOXOXOX_

With the clock striking midnight and all the dancers pampered up, it was time for the show to begin. The show usually lasted for two hours, but that night it was going to be longer. Mister Hero had two planned dances, the last one that the audience didn't know about yet.

Before his first performance, Mister Hero was sat on the couches outside the stage next to Midnight Rose – Cherri's alter ego. She was trying to get him to loosen up. "What if he recognises me?" Link kept asking.

"_I_ can't even recognise you!" Cherri would say.

"But he's known me since I was a baby! He's bound to notice _something_," Link retorted. Cherri groaned before she'd tell him a funny story, then the cycle would start again. Eventually, it was time for Mister Hero's first appearance, made apparent by Flamboyant Man announcing him proudly to the audience. Mister Hero buried Link away, as well as all the worries he had, then strut out past the curtains to the stage. The crowd cheered, Flamboyant Man sinking backstage as Mister Hero immediately got to work.

As the months went by, Mister Hero gained more and more confidence during his dances, going from having his eyes tight shut to making eye contact with each and every audience member. However, he was afraid to do that tonight, some of Link's worries digging themselves up. Yet he still quickly glanced around, checking if Blacksmith really was there.

In the meantime, he spun and flipped, posed and contorted, all in time to the given beat. The members of the horde ate it all up, needy hands reaching on stage and trying to touch him. It was when he was slowly sinking to the ground near the end of the act that he noticed his father figure to the far left of the crowd. He stopped for a split second, before realizing that Blacksmith wasn't actually looking his way at that moment, but whispering something to a aroused looking Captain. Mister Hero diverted his attention elsewhere, concentrating on nothing but the task at hand.

As soon as his performance was over, he spared one look at Blacksmith, who was looking at him with the same sternness in his eyes as ever, then left, ignoring the tips being thrown at his feet, waving to the crowd. Once he was hidden by the curtains, he fell into the awaiting arms of Midnight Rose, his legs giving up on him.

"I... I saw him..." Link whimpered.

Cherri smiled. "Well, it wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It was terrible!"

"Now that's just you overreacting. You did great throughout. See, even the crowd are still cheering you."

Everyone backstage could hear the loud cheers from the horde of people. The noise was only matched by the pounding of Link's heart in his ears. He regained feeling in his legs, standing up straight again, but holding a hand to his chest. Midnight Rose looked down at him, concern in her eyes.

"Maybe you're feeling this way because he's the only one out there not cheering."

Her words made his heart skip a beat. He never considered that. Blacksmith never usually showed any emotions that could be considered a weakness, even when Gulley went missing during his adventure. When he did eventually show worry, it wouldn't last long. A sudden determination washed over Mister Hero. During his next performance, he'd do just about anything to get a reaction from Blacksmith, even if it were just a smile.

As the other dancers went on to go about their routines, Mister Hero was back in the dressing room, having his make-up redesigned and dressing in his next outfit. It was a high collared leather leotard, a dark green and rimmed with black, with black heels and detached sleeves to match. His maturing bulge and butt were especially more noticeable than in his previous tights. The glittering green and purple surrounding his eyes matched the costume, the dark lipstick making his lips appear plumper and more shapely. A light coating of powder also had to be applied to the parts of his body that were freckled in order to cover them up.

When he left the dressing room, many of the dancers crowded around him, squealing and admiring him.

"What gorgeous legs!"

"That outfit suits you so well!"

"Your face is perfect!"

"Those are a rockin' pair of heels!"

"Please stay with us forever!"

Mister Hero giggled and blushed at all the comments until one of the stylists shooed the girls away, not wanting them to ruin all their hard work. Flamboyant Man approached Link, a grin spread across his face, making his eyes crinkle slightly. "Now I am impressed," he started, inspecting the costume. "To think you chose this out for yourself with no guidance from me at all. I didn't think you'd be such a deviant."

Mister Hero tried to just shrug it off, but the blush on his face didn't help his case. Flamboyant Man chuckled, tilting Link's chin up so he could fully see his face. "I admit, when I first saw you, I didn't imagine the sort of talent you'd have with you. Nor did I think I'd allow you to keep those eyebrows..." Link laughed uneasily, slowly stepping away. Flamboyant Man pulled him closer though. "I'm teasing, honey. They give Mister Hero a certain character, don't you think?" Link shrugged. "But I'm not here to talk about your eyebrows. I'm here to tell you I'm proud of you. Whenever I have to announce your arrival on stage, whenever I see you dance, whenever I hear the crowd cheer and chant your name, I swell with pride. Having you with us these past few months have given me an irreplaceable joy, one only matched when I first started this business. So I just wanted to say thank you, for everything."

Mister Hero smiled widely, words lost before they reached his tongue. He began stuttering, but Flamboyant Man held a finger over his mouth. "You can put on the best show of your career so far as a response. So, go and get 'em honey!" Mister Hero squealed when Flamboyant Man slapped his half covered ass, flushing red as he glared at his boss. The man just laughed. "You're sixteen, so now I can do that as much as I want to."

Mister Hero stalked away from him, thinking that one of those days he would end up being completely molested by his boss just because he was of age.

The speech was timed perfectly however, as the last dancer came off stage, carrying a handful of rupees. Flamboyant Man then took to the stage once again.

_XOXOXOX_

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show, ladies and gentlemen, but fortunately it's not time to leave just yet."

Blacksmith rolled his eyes, getting the attention of Captain. "You said it would only be two hours," Blacksmith whispered to his companion.

"Why, Mister Hero hasn't even given his promised performance yet," the flamboyant man on stage continued. This quirked everyone's interest. "So, as the last act of the night, let me re-present to you, Mister Hero!"

Blacksmith had to cover his ears as the people around him went wild once again. Then, if even possible, they became louder once they saw the young dancer stride on stage in nothing but tight leather, showing off all of his thin, toned legs. Rupees were already being thrown, the dancer spinning around on the pole in the centre of the stage. The music was fast paced, yet Mister Hero kept up with the tempo – posing when the music went slower and flipping when the music sped up. Even Blacksmith had to admit that the young dancer was something else.

Suddenly, Captain was pushing an elbow into the smithy's side. "Look, look!" he whispered eagerly. Blacksmith scowled. He was doing nothing _but_ looking. "Didn't you see? He was flat out staring at you!"

The bearded man rolled his eyes again, just wanting the show to end already. He promised his wife that he'd be back as soon as possible.

Hero turned on the pole using no hands, they resting on his butt. One hand was taken off and used instead to support him as he lowered himself to the ground, comfortably sat with his legs stretched out either side of him. He looked around at everybody surrounding him with half lidded eyes and pouted lips, before pulling himself back onto his feet. Then the flock of people went wild after they were only just starting to calm down. Mister Hero started unzipping the one piece he wore, the skin of his chest slipping into view. The end of the zip was level with his pelvis, yet the audience still craved more. Mister Hero seductively licked his full lips, gazing around the many people watching him once again, until his eyes stopped on Blacksmith. Captain's elbow dug into his side once more, but Blacksmith ignored it, keeping up the staring contest with the entertainer. Hero then dropped the top half of the leotard he wore, revealing all of his torso. The crowd screamed in delight. Mister Hero winked at Blacksmith before blowing him a kiss, grinning when the man's cheeks coloured a slight pink, then went back to dancing. Captain gawked at his friend.

"Be quiet," Blacksmith snapped, turning back to the display. The top half of the outfit hung from the waist of the dancer, flowing in the air along with his glittering ponytail. The smithy found himself suddenly enticed by the young dancer, the fact that he was now barely clothed showed off his barely growing muscles – beads of sweat from the workout trailing against them. Yet the exertion didn't stop him from putting on a top class performance. When it reached it's end, he couldn't help smiling a little as everyone else went bonkers, throwing their life savings on the stage.

As Mister Hero collected as much as possible, their eyes met again. The boy's eyes sparkled in happiness, he returning the smile. It wasn't sensual or fake, but genuine. But it was gone as fast as it happened, and after gathering more money in a little bag that was passed to him from backstage, he took a few bows before scurrying out of sight.

_XOXOXOX_

Mister Hero was scrubbed thoroughly off Link's face, his normal green garb replacing his sultry one. All the while, he was receiving praise left right and centre. But he was in a rush. No doubt afterwards, Blacksmith would think to check up in his house. If he was gone, then there would be questions asked, and he didn't want to answer truthfully.

He said his meaningful yet hurried farewells to everybody, rushing from the bar. He passed the bartender, who gave him a thumbs up, Link returning it. His rupees were in his endless pouch, which he found more convenient to manage rather than carrying a sack around. It also meant that people wouldn't look at him as much. He didn't need suspicions raised.

He was just about to leave the bar when he heard, "Link?!" The voice was unmistakeable. He was stuttering before he'd even turned to face Blacksmith, Captain by his side. He thought that the two would've already left! It had taken him some time to get made down!

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" Blacksmith seethed.

Link's face went completely red, he already starting to sweat buckets. "I-I...I-I-I...I..."

"You _what_?"

This was it. This was how Blacksmith found out. Even after he'd winked at him and smiled at him and stripped in front of him and...

"You were here watching too?" Captain piped up, surprised.

"N-no!" Link blurted. Then he quickly thought. "I mean yes! No, I mean no! I mean-"

"You were watching all those dancers?!" Blacksmith shouted. Link sunk his head in shame, nodding. His guardian tutted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Is this how I brought you up? Sneaking out at night to watch half naked girls prance around?" Blacksmith seemed to only get angrier. "And you've been doing this for a while, haven't you? Is that why you can barely get up in the mornings any more?"

Link nodded all the while, unbelieving of his luck. Sure, some people inside the bar were looking at them, but at least Blacksmith didn't find out that he was Mister Hero otherwise the whole bar would be pushing and shoving to see him.

Captain chuckled, forcing Blacksmith away from Link. "Hey, he's sixteen now. It's not like he's too young or anything. Haven't we all given into our hormones at one point in our life?" Captain turned to Link. "So, what did you think of Mister Hero? I bet after seeing him like _that_, you're going to want to come back even more!"

"_Don't_ give him ideas!" Blacksmith yelled. He took Link by the ear, storming back home. "So long as you're my apprentice, you're never going back there again, you hear me?"

"Yes! Yes! Ow!"

_XOXOXOX_

Link was up at dawn the same day, running errands for Blacksmith on only three hours of sleep. Saturday was usually a day off for the hero, but Blacksmith felt the need to punish Link severely after what transpired at night. Warming the fire, sweeping the house, fetching food and water, heating metal, cleaning plates, washing and hanging clothes, buying this that and the other, so on and so on. Link wasn't done until the evening, and by then he was aching absolutely _everywhere_, having danced two performances the previous night not helping his case either.

When he was finally dismissed by Blacksmith, he could've jumped for joy – if only he could still feel his legs. He hung up his blacksmithing apron, glove and hammer before he trudged to the door. "Link." The boy stifled a groan, turning to his employer.

"Sir?"

Blacksmith looked like he was trying to resolve an internal conflict. "While I am still very disappointed in you for going to the Milk Bar at night, I appreciate that you're... growing up. You may have urges and... desires that you've never felt before, but... what I'm trying to say is that if you have any questions about anything, it'd be best to ask me instead of trying to sate your own curiosity."

Link glanced at Blacksmith's Wife, who had peeked her head out of the kitchen door, giving him a warm smile. He returned it, understanding that it was his wife that had made Blacksmith say what he did. "Thank you sir," Link said, smiling at him.

It was almost returned, until rage suddenly took over Blacksmith's expression. "But don't think that means I'll be more tolerable of you going to the Milk Bar! If I ever find that you've been there ever again, I'll have you working this hard everyday of the year _without pay_! Do I make myself clear?!"

"As day!" Link flung open the door, speeding out while shouting his farewells. "Goodnight sir! Goodnight auntie! Goodnight Gulley!"

At the mention of his son's name, Blacksmith turned to look at the boy, sitting on the floor with a book. He was staring curiously up at his father. "Papa, why can't Link go to the Milk Bar at night?"

Blacksmith's Wife giggled, but Blacksmith only scowled. "You're too young to understand."

**END.**

* * *

**I should call this chapter 'Implied Incest. And lots of it.' But then nobody would read it, amirite? Notes for this chapter:**

**I'm very thankful that most people don't have real names in ALBW, so Flamboyant Man is called just that. But because of such, Link calls Blacksmith 'sir' and his wife 'auntie'. I was gonna make Link call them 'mama' and 'papa', but I _don't_ need the feels thank you very much.  
On the subject of Flamboyant Man, I have no idea what he would look like, but I imagine him to look like an older male version of Thief Girl (with a bit of Shady Guy up in there.)  
And I'm not entirely happy with this chapter unlike the last one (curse of the bad sequels happen even in fanfiction!)... Maybe it's because of a lack of Ravio? God I miss him... But yeah, the third part of this story won't be coming out as 'quickly' as this part did, because I have a hella lot planned for it, but have only written like three pages... Maybe when Zelda U comes out, so will the third chapter of Mister Hero!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
